


George Russell @ Sakhir GP [Fanart]

by TheKissingHand



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drawing, F1 - Freeform, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, Sakhir GP, semi-realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKissingHand/pseuds/TheKissingHand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	George Russell @ Sakhir GP [Fanart]

My first fanart drawing of George. Done in semi-realistic style.

Tool used: Procreate  
Brushes used: Soft Airbrush (main), Soft Blend, Fine Tip, & Technical Pen


End file.
